1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of lighting technology and more specifically, to the use of LEDs in commercial and residential lighting fixtures.
2. Description of Related Art
Incandescent lighting has a low efficiency since much of the electrical power supplied to such lighting is converted to heat instead of light. The cost of electricity is expected to increase in the future as the cost of producing electricity rises. LEDs (light emitting diodes) provide a much more efficient conversion of electrical energy from incandescent lighting and efforts are underway to employ more efficient and longer lasting LED lamps in various applications.